


Shoplifting

by Ghiacciolite



Category: The Eltingville Club (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misogyny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Coercion, Shoplifting, Swearing, all of these apply to Bill specifically, he's the virgin, pay with your body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite
Summary: You just want to run your comic store like usual, but some dork tries to shoplift.
Relationships: Bill Dickey/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Shoplifting

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn, but I figured I needed to give it a shot since there's not much Eltingville stuff out there.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” 

The words sent Bill Dickey running faster than Barry Allen, trying to reach the door and leave your little store before you could- 

Oh. It was that easy. He struggled in your grasp, holding his jacket closed with one hand and trying to shove your hands off him with the other. 

“I didn't do anything, lemme go!” He said loudly, clearly trying to make a scene so you'd let him go. He's not the first little shoplifter you've dealt with it, and he won't be the last. 

You turned to your other two customers, regulars in your small establishment and all around decent guys. “Hey, I'm gonna need you guys to scram for a bit while I deal with this guy. Motherfucker thinks he's Selina Kyle or some shit.” 

The guys nodded and shoved past him on their way out, one of them snickering. They knew you run a tight ship, that's how you managed to stay in business for so long while your competitors fell. 

“Oh wow, what an obscure reference. Let me guess, you just LOVE The Dark Knight Rises, huh?” Bill's sarcasm was incredibly obvious, but frankly, you just didn't care what he said. 

With your arm looped around his elbow, you dragged him to the back room of your store.

Despite having a bit of a noticeable gut and trying his best to stay planted to the ground, he was easier to move than you thought he would be. You got him into the storage room and locked the door behind you. 

Bill started to panic in the confined space. He wasn't particularly claustrophobic, but he really didn't like being held accountable for his actions. “You can't keep me here, this is kidnapping! You'll be-” 

“Shut it. Listen here you little creep, you may steal from the shops wherever you're from, but you don't steal from ME. Take everything you've stolen out of your jacket right now, and we'll discuss how you're going to pay me back.” Your voice was stern and no nonsense, to put it bluntly, you were pissed. 

Bill hated taking orders from a woman, but he hated the thought of going to jail even more. He removed his jacket, sliding three variant cover issues of different Marvel comics out, and then two more DC variants from under his shirt. You had to admit, you were impressed he had managed to store that many so quickly. 

Seeing him sitting on the floor in front of you, you took the time to look him over. For a schlubby nerd, he had a decently cute face. 

“Good boy.” 

Bill scowled at the term. “So, can I go now?” 

You shook your head. “Nope, not until I'm completely sure you didn't swipe anything. My sign said 'Comics and Collectables', and I wouldn't be surprised if you've got some little things stashed away. I'm afraid it's come to this, I'll have to strip search you. That, or I'll call the cops. Your choice.” 

He had to think about it. On the one hand, it sounded like you wouldn't call the cops if he complied. On the other hand, you would undoubtedly see the packs of playing cards and Funko pop keychains he had stashed in his pants. On the other, third, hand, you would see him naked. He was torn, but he knew what he had to do. 

“Okay, fine. Fuckin' females, always causing trouble for good guys like me!” He said mostly to himself as he slowly lifted his shirt over his head. 

His hesitation was endearing.

Bill tried to keep a calm face, but his hands were trembling ever so slightly as he unbuttoned his jeans. As he slid them down, your eyes trailed up his hairy legs straight to his Hulk-themed undies. The corners of your lips curled up into a smile as an incredibly overdone joke about smashing came into your mind.

He stood there in his underwear, arms crossed against his chest. “There! Are you happy?”

You shook your head. “Nope. All the way, err... whatever your name is.”

“It's Bill, you stupid cow.” He muttered under his breath as he hooked his thumbs in the sides of his underwear. He took a deep breath, and pulled them down.

What Bill had been hiding behind his green and purple briefs wasn't exactly anything special, possibly even a little smaller than average if you had measured it, but it interested you nonetheless. You circled around him, sliding your hands up into his underarms and then down around his stomach, squeezing it slightly.

“Hey, hands off!” He said, but made no move to stop you.

“No can do, who knows what you could be hiding somewhere?” Your hands slowly trailed down his sides, creating goosebumps on his skin. “Besides, maybe if you're a really good boy and do what you're told, I'll give you a treat.”

Bill was fighting his inner urge to call you a disgusting slut. The collector side of him was too strong to resist. “What kind of treat?”

You couldn't wipe the smile from your face, you had him hook, line, and sinker. “Oh, just a few things, some signed comics, a limited edition collectors statue, you can take you pick. But only if you're good. Will you be good, Billy?”

Bill nodded his head sharply, biting his tongue. After all, there were worse ways he could lose his virginity, and at least he would get some free shit out of it.

Your hands roamed lower and lower on his body, slowly making their way towards his crotch. Without any warning, you wrapped your fingers around his quickly hardening cock, rubbing your thumb over the tip of its head.

Bill was starting to sweat, no woman had ever touched him that way before. He could hear you breathing in his ear as you leaned over him, very slowly jerking him off. He wasn't going to last long in your soft hand.

His breath was beginning to go ragged and his face flush, you knew any second know he would be spent in your hand. You let go of him and he gave you a look that made you glad he didn't have eye beams.

“Slow down, Billy boy, this ain't a race. You have to earn your prizes, and jizzing in my hand just won't do it for me.” You pulled him backwards, almost letting him land on his ass on the cold floor, but you caught him just before impact.

You walked around in front of him and quickly removed your clothing. Though you wanted him to last longer than a few seconds, you couldn't help but be impatient around such a haughty virgin.

Bill's eyes were staring blatantly at your breasts, not even trying to hide it. They weren't at all like the ones he had seen in porn before, and he reached out to touch them.

You grabbed his wrists, pulling them up above his head. Climbing on top of him, you straddled his waist. You could feel the tip of his cock rubbing against your slit. An awful thought occurred to you, and a grin split across your face as you jammed yourself down on him.

“Bazinga!” You moaned in his ear, and Bill's expression was that of intense outrage.

“H-how dare you? Do you know what that piece of shit show has done for legitimate fans of comics, like myself? It's literally the modern version of blackface.” He rambled as you rocked your hips on top of him.

“How interesting, tell me more.” Although he wasn't exactly very big, the angle and very clear knowledge that you were his first was doing wonders for you.

Bill began to sputter and scoff. While normally he would be more than happy to go on a rant about how The Big Bang Theory had almost ruined fandom as a whole and painted a terrible image of fans, he couldn't put the words into thought, the only thing filling his head was intense excitement at the situation he was in.

There was so much he wanted to do, he wanted to grab your breasts, bend you over, dress you up like Wonder Woman and tie you up with the lasso of truth. But, like many virgins, he wasn't going to last that long.

“G-gonna... I'm gonna-”

As swiftly as you had lowered yourself on him, you pulled yourself back off. As cute as he was, you still had several hours before your store closed, and didn't want to spend it filled with his semen.

Bill was about to protest, that he hadn't been able to finish yet, when your mouth connected with his, shoving your tongue past his lips just as your hand went back between his legs, finishing what you had started. You felt his cum ooze out and down your fingers, and continued until the flow stopped.

You leaned back, just watching Bill. He was dazed, his face beet red and his mouth agape, a little drool dripping from the side. His glasses were even askew and slightly fogged. He was even cuter like this, too wiped out to talk or do much of anything.

You quickly got redressed and tossed Bill his shirt, jeans, and jacket. “I think I deserve a little souvenir, don't you?” You laughed, and shoved his underwear into one of your pockets.

Bill dressed as well and looked at you expectantly. “Well? I was promised some good shit, so where is it?”

“Oh, Bill, Billy, Bill, you do have a way with words, don't you? Come on, let's go get you something nice, you WERE a good boy, after all.”


End file.
